Thank you Gokudera
by Justgen
Summary: WARNING: Includes Yaoi 5927, Gokudera X Tsuna Do not read if you're not a fan of yaoi, thanks. :  So basically this story is in the view of Tsuna's a.k.a Tsuna is the first-person here . So yeah, hope you'll like it.


Today is a special day for my good friend and my right-hand man. It is the day where I realised how much Gokudera meant to me. It is the day, where Gokudera sacrificed his life in order to protect me.

A year ago, the whole Vongola family gathered to celebrate the arrival of the New Year and to celebrate the defeat of Byakuran. Kyoko-chan and Haru whipped up dishes for the celebration. Bianchi, however didn't help out as she'd produce Poison Cooking instead(which would send everyone to the hospital). Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were out on patrol in case there were any remaining Millefiore members surviving. Onii-san (Ryohei) and Hibari-san were attending a meeting regarding work matters. I was reading a novel when Gokudera-kun reported to my office.

"There are no signs of any Millefiore members, Jyuudaime." Gokudera-kun reported.

"Soka… Arigato Gokudera-kun. Ano, where's Yamamoto?" I looked at the door and saw no signs of Yamamoto.  
"Oh, Yakyu Baka? He went to visit his father after our patrol duty ended." Gokudera-kun replied.

I wonder why, my heart beats faster whenever Gokudera-kun's around. Could it be that I have fallen for Gokudera? No, it's impossible, I like Kyoko-chan and Gokudera-kun is attached already. I shake my head and try to get the thought out of my head. Gokudera-kun looked at me in surprise and asked, "Daijoubu Jyuudaime?". I smiled and lied that I had a slight headache. Gokudera-kun bowed and walked out of the room, saying that he didn't want to disturb me and wanted me to rest.

I leaned back against the chair, my heart still beating fast. Could it really be true, that I had really fallen for a guy? Nowadays when I'm near Kyoko I feel nothing but when I'm near Gokudera-kun, it feels... different. Argh, it's so confusing! Now I really have a headache. I decided to take a walk in the park to relieve myself from my problem.

I breathed in the afternoon air which was filled with the scent of the floral which bloomed around the park. The trees provided shade from the glaring afternoon sun which made it more calming and stress-relieving.

The leaves of the bushes rustled but when I turned back, the bushes were still. I ignored it and continued walking. However, I felt uneasy, as though as someone was stalking me. Suddenly a familiar voice shouted.

"Jyuudaime, watch out!" When I turned back, I saw a man wearing the Millefiore uniform holding a knife, aiming for my left chest. I was stunned, I couldn't move, I was afraid. I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting my doom. However a minute passed and I felt pretty much alive but what I saw after opening my eyes hurt my heart so deep.

Gokudera-kun was in front of me, with the knife in his abdomen, blood flowing out of his wound, staining his black jacket. Within seconds, he collapsed on the ground, under my feet. The Millefiore man, stepped back slowly. I was enraged and went into my Hyper Will Mode.

" hurt my good friend, now you'll pay!" And with that, I attacked him. I knocked him unconscious after a few punches. "Hmph, pathetic." . My flame died off and I rushed towards the wounded Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun hang in there!" I shouted before dialing the number on my handphone to inform the Vongola Medics to arrive.

"Jyuu-Jyuudaime you're not hurt right?" Gokudera asked me while signs of pain appeared on his face.

"Gokudera-kun why are you asking me this? You should keep quiet and wait for the medics to arrive. Hang in there!" I hushed him up.

"Jyuu-Jyuudaime, don't bother, I won't make it," Gokudera-kun said with a weak smile and ended the call for the medics.

"Rubbish! You're going to survive! Why are you doing this? Why are you protecting me so much? I don't understand!" I asked him, with tears flowing down my cheeks involuntarily.

"Because I'm you're right-hand man, and I have the responsibility to protect you from any danger, even if it means losing my life. I'm willing to do anything in order for you to be safe, Jyuudaime,"Gokudera-kun struggled to speak as he loses more blood, his lips turning pale.

I was surprised. He was willing to protect me, even if it meant losing his own life. More tears started to roll down my cheeks. I was touched by the words that was spoken by the man I love.

"Don't cry Jyuudaime, it pains me to see you sad," Gokudera-kun said with a weak smile, his warm hand wiping my tears away.

"Looks like I can't hold on any longer. Su-sumimasen, Jyuudaime..." his hand fell from my cheek, his face showing his usual weak smile.

"Gokudera...kun, Gokudera-kun wake up. You're still alive right? Wake up Gokudera-kun, wake up!" I shook Gokudera-kun, not believing that the man I loved was gone. However, there was no response from him.

Gokudera-kun was gone. I broke into tears once again, my heart broken. Why? Why is life so unfair? Why was the man I loved gone? I called the other Guardians, informing them about the death of Gokudera-kun. All of them immediately came and was shocked to see a Millefiore member, a lifeless body and me, in tears.

He was placed in the coffin, the same coffin that I was in, with his suit replaced with a white one. Everyone was present at the funeral, which was carried out on the very day. Bianchi, being the half-sister of Gokudera-kun, was conforted by Kyoko-chan, Haru and I-Pin as Bianchi wept. Hibari and Rokudo Mukuro looked very depressed as they grieve over the loss of a Guardian. Yamamoto wasn't his usual self on that day. Onii-san(Ryohei) wasn't so hyped up on that day. Everyone was in grief, even though Gokudera-kun wasn't so friendly in the past.

I looked at the calendar, the day when I lost my right-hand man, the day when Vongola lost a Guardian, the day when the man I loved was gone. I walked out of Vongola Headquarters and towards the familiar coffin. I opened the cover of the coffin to find Gokudera-kun lying in there emotionless, wearing his white suit. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I recalled his daring act. I leaned over and kissed his lips and muttered, " Arigato Gokudera-kun and I love you."

-The End-

Thanks for reading! :) Please review :3


End file.
